A Neverending Dream
by XadventXshadowX
Summary: ONE SHOT! songfic. TifaYazoo


**A Neverending Dream**

**disclaimer: i own nothing! just the plot.**

**the song 'a neverending dream' is by cascada**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_I'm waiting for the night drifting away_**

**_On the waves of my dreams to another day_**

**_I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds_**

**_The winds blowing still and catching my doubts _**

The dreams were so real. Each one different, each one magical. He was there. But he was dead, wasn't he? It only made sense to assume so. She'd seen the explosion on the rooftops. There was no way he could've survived.

If that was so, why did she see him almost every night? Nothing in a dream had ever seemed so real as him. His voice, his touch, his kisses. He was intoxicating, and she was addicted.

**_I'm hunting on the night, a slave to my dream_**

**_An illustrated scene decends in the sleep_**

**_We're playing for the fights, emotional games, _**

_**I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame**_

That night, she longed to see him again, but couldn't will herself to fall asleep. He only seemed to come to her in her dreams, and it disturbed her even more. If only she had met him before that day. As she walked through Ajit that night, she felt a presence near her.

She continued through the dark, yet light forest until her eyes fell on a silvery-black feather. She knew it wasn't that of a bird, or of any other creature. Was he sending her a sign?

_**A neverending dream, a dream of you**_

_**I believe I received a sign of you**_

_**Tonight I want to hide my feelings, too**_

_**As you do, and I want to be with you**_

The night was calling to her. A voice seemed to whisper to her. She reached a small cliff overlooking a grassy hill. With the moonlight, she could make out small flowers, floating in the tall grass. A breeze blew through the air, making it sway lightly, and sending a shiver down her spine. She could still feel him. 'Are you here now?' she silently asked into the night. In the far distance, a shade of pink touched the sky as the sun began to rise.

**_I'm waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the wind's blowing still and catching my doubts _**

I'm watching all the flowers dieing away

inheated breath of life at the dawning day,

_**I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face **_

_**the sweet imoving thing I feel your embrace **_

She felt sleep nagging at her now, as she lay down in the tall, soft grass. The moon still shone abover her as she closed her red-brown eyes. Her long, dark- brown hair formed a veil over the side of her delicate face as she slept.

And there he was. Standing on the hill with the grass swaying around him. Long silver hair blowing gently in the wind, jade green eyes fixed in front of him on something unseen. She called out to him and he turned to face her, a small smile gracing his lips. She loved to see him smile. It wasn't the psychotic grin of Loz, or the sadistic smirk of Kadaj. It was simply a smile.

She walked towards him slowly, and upon reaching him, locked him in a passionate embrace. It was too long ago that she last saw him. To her, two nights had seemed like forever. She smiled into his kiss as he held her, once again, in his arms.

_**A neverending dream, a dream of you**_

_**I believe I received a sign of you **_

**_tonight I want to hide my feelings too_**

**_as you do and I want to be with you _**

_**A neverending dream, a dream of you**_

_**I believe I received a sign of you **_

**_tonight I want to hide my feelings too_**

**_as you do and I want to be with you _**

She shifted ever so slightly before fluttering her chocolate eyes open. A sad smile reached her lips. It was over far too soon. She turned around as a familiar voice whispered her name. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw him standing there, jade eyes fixed on her, the same smile she had seen in her dreams, gracing his lips once again.

Tears filled her eyes as she ran to him, locking them in their first real embrace.

_**A neverending dream, a dream of you**_

_**I believe I received a sign of you **_

**_tonight I want to hide my feelings too_**

**_as you do and I want to be with you _**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**so, was it any good? review plese, i wanna know what you think!**


End file.
